Unexpected Help
by Himani Granger
Summary: Rangers are believed to use dark magic because of their skills but what happens when Will, Halt, Horace, Lady Pauline and Alice are stranded in Deltora when yet another earthquake happens. Will they get back. Read the thrilling adventure as all our favorite heroes go in to the Land of Magic and Monsters. Story is set after book11 in rangers apprentice and series3 of Deltora Quest.
1. Strangers

This just a trial and its also a two way cross over so far I haven't seen that many for deltora quest, so I decided that I would do one and this is also my my first time. Hope you enjoy it.

Deltora Quest/Rangers Apprentice

Unexpected Help  
By Himani Granger

Chapter 1  
Strangers

Will was bent down and riding as fast as he could. He could not see any further then a meter of his eye sight but he knew Horace (who had come for yet another training year with sir Rodney), Halt and Alice would be waiting for him at castle Redmont. When he looked up from his saddle he could see them waving at him but he haven't expected to see Lady Pauline there.

When he had stabled and looked after Tug his horse, he went to talk to talk to them. " Will is every thing alright. You look worried." Halt said, he had seen how grave faced Will looked. Will shook his head and said, "While I've been on petrol strange things have been happening and the most common one is that people are disappearing after the little earth quakes and then suddenly reappearing out of no where. It's a complete mystery." At that precise moment as if to prove Will's point little tremors ran through the earth and they all fell of their feet and fainted what happened next no one knew.

When they next woke up they were on a marble floor in a gleaming white room filled with harsh white light, but they could not see any windows in the room. There in the middle of the room was a wooden table that had what looked like a crystal to it. Beside the table stood a boy and a man. The boy had blond hair and clear, bright, blue eyes that were shinning in the light, but they also held a bit of sorrow as if they had seen things those young eyes should not have seen. He wore a green jacket and a dark, green cloak that seemed to be shimmering in the light, he wore black trousers and on his waist he wore a beautiful belt, that also simmered in the light because of the shining gems and he also had a sword strapped to the side of the belt. He looked like he was at the age of 18. Next to him a stood a man dressed in brown trousers and jacket and dark, brown cloak. He had dark, brown almost black hair and dull, cold, emerald eyes that looked like they had seen hell. The man also had a sword at his side. He looked to be in his 40's.

The long silence was broken when Halt asked "Where are we and who are you?" while his hand moved to the hilt of his throwing knife.  
-Change point of view-

Lief and Doom looked at the new comers with suspicion. There were 5 of them. Two of them looked to be in their 50's and the rest of them seemed to be the same age, in their 20's. two of them wore camouflage cloaks and one of them wore a chain, mail armour while the ladies wore white elegant dresses. The one's with cloaks had a long bow and quiver full of arrows each, they also had two knives strapped to their waist. The boy with chain, mail had a simple sword strapped to his waist. The ladies, they could see, had no weapons what so ever.

The long silence was broken when the man with dark hair, dark eyes and cloak asked "Where are we and who are you?"  
-

Well that's the end of chapter one. Hope to see lots of reviews.


	2. The Full Moon Meeting

Chapter 2  
The Full Moon Meeting

Lief and Doom looked at each other for a moment as if in a silent conversation trying to decide which one of them would answer the old mans question, and after a moment it looked like that they had decided. "Strangers welcome to Del the capital city of Deltora. My name is Lief and I'm the king of Deltora. My companion over here is Jared, my advisor. By the looks of your reaction I can guess that you aren't from around here." said Lief.  
Doom growled and said "call me Doom."

Just as Doom said that a knock came from the door and in came a girl. She had lightly tanned skin, dark green, black hair and emerald green eyes that stood out because of the rich green dress she wore. She looked to be the same age as Lief. It was obvious that she was Doom's daughter. Behind stood three children, two twin boys and a girl. The girl wore a simple yet elegant pink dress while the two boys wore black trousers, black shirt and and a white jacket with gold linings. The 18 year old girl suddenly spoke "Lief look who I caught trying to still jam from the kitchen." And then she seemed to notice the people on the floor bellow her.

"Lief are these people who I think they are? She asked.  
Lief nodded and said "Yes they are but I don't know their names or where they're from. By the way how long is it till the meeting starts Jasmine?"  
"There's still a few hours to go before it starts but I came to get you and Doom out of this evil place. You have been at it seance morning and the kids want to be be with you please come out." replied Jasmine  
"I was just coming out Jasmine but I need your advice, should I do it tonight or leave it till we return these people to where eve they come from? asked Lief  
"If you want my opinion then I say don't wait and just do it. That thing is evil, Lief, we must destroy it and tonight is the night."  
"Thanks Jasmine that's all I needed, and can you please take these strangers and show them around and explain what has happened." With that said Jasmine took the strangers and explained what had happened and what was going to happen.  
-Change point of view-

After they introduced them selves they were taken into what they amused the great hall and told to wait for a few minutes and not go any were else. After Jasmine had gone to get Lief for the meeting Will broke the long silence that had settled upon them "What just happened, one moment we were at castle Redmont and the next we land here in some place called Deltora."  
"I don't know Will but for now let's just go with the play and find out as much information as we can. For now that's all we can do." Halt said.  
After a few very slow minutes of waiting Jasmine came back with Lief, Doom and the children who's names they found out were Anna the oldest, Jared and Endon the Twins but you could hardly tell them apart. Just as they came the guards opened the palace doors and in came the people of Del. Jasmine had explained to them that they had a meeting with the people at each full moon so they had to be there.

After every one came in Lief started the meeting by saying in a loud vice so that everyone could here what he was saying"People of Del we have been having these meetings for a long time but this meeting is not a normal one, as I'm asking one favour from all of you gathered here today. I'm asking for your help. Tonight I need you to stay in your houses and lock yourselves in, I'm asking for you to send me your prayers tonight as me and my companions for the last time try to destroy the evil that has been planted on our precious land. This is the only thing I ask for. Do not come out of your houses until you here the tower bells ring, please. That is all I ask of you. Is there anything anyone wants to add."

A women in her 30's with a baby stood up and said"We will aid you in any way my king. We just hope that the evil will be destroyed as of tonight"  
As she said that everyone in the room started cheering for Lief.  
-

And that's the end of Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it.


	3. AN

AN:

Guys I need to tell you that I wont be updating as quickly as before, because i wrote this story for homework and im not using it now. So you will have to wait for a while till the next update. it wont be long


End file.
